This invention relates generally to a golf accessory and more particularly to a golf aid for placing a tee and golf ball in teed driving position, for picking up the tee and for removing the ball from the cup.
At the beginning of play for each hole, the golfer "tees up" by planting the tee into the ground at a designated teeing area and placing the ball on the tee. After the ball is driven, the tee is picked up. The ball is not ordinarily touched again until it lands in the cup. At this point, the golfer picks up the ball from the cup and proceeds to the next hole. For most people, the stooping and bending which is involved in teeing up and removing the ball from the cup presents no difficulty. However, for certain individuals, such as convalescents, elderly people or those who have certain physical handicaps, this part of the game can present considerable difficulty and may represent the only serious limitation for the individual in playing golf.
Golf aids have been developed for assisting the golfer in teeing up the ball. One such golf aid comprises a clamping element at the end of an elongated shaft. The clamping element holds the ball and tee together by the application of pressure from the upper portion of the shaft. The pressure on the ball and tee is maintained while pushing downwardly on the shaft and planting the tee into the ground. Thereafter, the golf aid is removed from the tee and ball and the ball is left supported on the tee in position to be driven. A major disadvantage with this type of golf aid is that the pressure on the ball and tee must be physically maintained throughout the operation of teeing up the ball which normally requires the use of both hands in performing this operation. Although the golf aid allows the golfer to tee up the ball without bending, the entire teeing operation is time consuming and tedious. The golfer must remove the golf aid from the golf bag and walk to the teeing area to tee up the ball. Then the golfer must bring the golf aid to the golf bag and remove the club which is to be used for driving.
Other disadvantages of prior art golf aids is that there is no provision for picking up the tee after the ball has been driven or removing the ball from the cup. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a golf aid which normally holds and clamps a golf tee and golf ball together and enables the golfer to tee up the golf ball with one hand from an upright position.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a golf aid which allows teeing up of the ball and picking up the ball from the cup both from an upright position.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a golf aid which enables a golfer to tee up a golf ball from an upright position in which can be anchored in an upright position on the ground when it is not being used.
It is another object of the invention to provide a golf aid which allows teeing up of the golf ball from an upright position which allows picking up of the tee from an upright position after the ball is driven.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf aid which is capable of picking up a golf ball on the ground or in a cup and a tee which is in a prone position on the ground.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a golf aid which is simple in construction and easy to operate and is capable of a long life of useful service.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.